We Are Daisy Wikia
__INDEX__ We Are Daisy Hi, we're Daisy! Any and all fans of the Princess of Sarasaland, more modernly known as Princess Orange, and more commonly known as Princess Daisy, are invited to become part of the We Are Daisy 'group. Princess Daisy is a video-game character debuting in ''Super Mario Land, one of the best selling games on the Game Boy, and appearing in over 50 games since. In Super Mario Land, Mario has to save Princess Daisy from the villain Tatanga. For more information, click '''here. What is We Are Daisy? We Are Daisy is a group created to bring together any fans, allies, and anyone with a general interest to talk about Daisy. In the past, the Daisy fanbase has been loosely scattered amongst many different sites, including SmashBoards, YouTube, GameFAQs, Miiverse, DeviantArt, and tumblr, where this Wikia website is intended to combine every inch of support from her fans and allies into one strong community. We aim to have power in numbers and share our interests in Daisy to create one, strengthened fanbase. Our headquarters is this website. Together, we can make a difference. Feel free to discuss Daisy, whether you feel like debating her relevancy, or adding specific details to this wikia caught only through the eyes of day 1 fans–all are welcome! Note:' In order to edit pages, you will need to have a Wikia account and be registered for at least four days. '' Current Goals ''Currently, we are working on the following tasks collectively... ] ☀ This is our petition — please sign it! Thank you ''so ''much for your support! ☀ Influence production of a Daisy amiibo! Send e-mails to Nintendo, (but this time specifically linking to the URL of the amiibo website, and stating something along the lines of wanting a Daisy amiibo) through here https://www.nintendo.com/corp/webform.jsp. Feel free to thank Nintendo for Daisy's appearances in Super Mario Maker and Paper Mario in the same message. We will have additional specific dates for everyone to submit a form request on the same day - stay tuned! ☀ Vote for Daisy here, and Convince the developers of Super Smash Flash 2 to add Daisy in their game! ☀ Obtain unique image icons for all of Daisy's possible team names from Mario Superstar Baseball: Daisy Lilies, Daisy Cupids, Daisy Queen Bees, and Daisy Petals. Each should have 1 unique icon and 1 unique graphic to its name. ☀ Daisy (Atomic_D) is creating a city on Minecraft Wii U named Daisyville to represent the We Are Daisy group.Every member can suggest ideas of buildings in order to make this city the greatest possible. Follow the construction in the Minecraft section of the Fanart page! ☀ Get more Princess Daisy merchandise in production! You can vote for a Daisy Nenodroid toy to be manufactured here! https://event.goodsmile.info/nendoro10thanniv/en/survey/ ☀ Let our voices be heard! Ask anywhere and everywhere for Daisy to appear in more Mario games (i.e. Luigi's Mansion 3, New 3D Mario game, Super Princess Peach, etc). ☀ Perform an interview with the legendary Deanna Mustard. ☀ The Mario Kart page needs cleaning! If someone can remove any excess images, it would be greatly appreciated! Past Accomplishments ☀ Send an e-mail to Nintendo expressing your hopes for more Daisy content via amiibo, games, etc. ''Note: Some of us collectively sent an e-mail on the same day of ''Monday, December 28th, ''but if you were unable to join us for that occasion and still '''wish to send an e-mail, feel free to do so and leave us a comment on how it went! * The e-mails may have given support for Daisy's Super Mario Maker costume ☀ Send a webform message to Nintendo asking for a Daisy amiibo! We Are Daisy community collectively sent out requests on March 19th, 2016, and will continue to plan for additional group-sending dates! ☀ A group of members sent an e-mail to consumers@jakks.com on the same day, asking them to consider a Daisy figures in their next Nintendo World Series. A generic reply of was received, more or less telling people to stay tuned for their future lines. edits | articles | active users Did you know... ☀ ...that Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, as all the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center? ...that Daisy has had three different voice actors: Kate Fleming, Jen Taylor and her modern voice, Deanna Mustard? Deanna herself works as a barista when she's not voicing the hyperactive Daisy! ...that depending if one views Miiverse on the 3DS, Wii U, or Internet Browser, a Community's banner may appear differently per system of viewing? As such, the 3DS and Internet versions of the Mario Party 10 community feature a different banner that does not include Daisy. The Wii U version of Mario Party: Island Tour community shows a cropped version of the pictured above header, which no longer shows Daisy. ...that Although the connection is unknown, the Princess ORANGE sponsor is most likely paid for by Daisy herself to advertise the brand and/or soda, as sponsors are typically paid for the person in charge of them? ...that Daisy had a main role in the 1993 live-action movie Super Mario Bros. In this movie, Daisy was played by Samantha Mathis. ...that Daisy is the second most appearing female video game character? Only Peach appeared in more games. ...that if you play as Luigi in Mario Kart 7 and 8's Grand Prix mode, Daisy will always be in your races as a frontrunner? ...that Daisy's up-pose in Super Mario Maker is a reference to her sprite in Super Mario Land? ...that if you scan the Peach amiibo in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, there is a chance that you will get a card with Peach, Daisy and Rosalina together? ...that Daisy has the most trophies out of any NPC in Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U? ...that Daisy has a great relationship with Birdo! She has a team of Birdos in Mario and Sonic Rio 2016 and excellent chemistry with her in Mario Super Sluggers! ...that Daisy looks down on Toad in Fortune Street? She always comments on his "simple" properties and shops, and attempts to bring him down when he's winning. ...that in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rosalina's All Star clear photo references Peach and Daisy's Mario Party 7 artwork! Peach's clear movie also shows "Daisy" grabbing Luigi angrily. ...that Daisy has teleportation abilities in Mario Strikers, along with her usual crystal powers. ...that Wendy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U states that she sees Daisy as her rival? The reason why is unknown, since Wendy and Daisy only met in Mario Kart 8 and Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Latest activity Which pose would you prefer for a Daisy amiibo? Her artwork from Mario Kart 7 Her artwork from Mario Party 8 Her artwork from Mario Party 6 Her artwork from Mario Kart DS Her artwork from Mario Kart Wii Other (you can specify it in the Chatroom section of the wikia!) What is your most favourite kingdom of Sarasaland? Birabuto Kingdom Chai Kingdom Easton Kingdom Muda Kingdom All 4 are equally best/worst Do you like Princess Daisy? Yes No Past Polls Contest2.png|Contest #2 has started. Participate and you can win a prize! WVW69jDrNRA5SIABTz.jpg|Daisyville is a Minecraft village themed after Daisy.Share any ideas you have in Chatroom Miitomo.png|Miitomo has released on mobile devices! Follow Daisy to see what she's doing! WVW69i6CL10GDVjhkA.png|Featured Fanart by Toni HUM2.jpg|Featured Fanart by https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/Daisy003 by ☆HUM1★] Having trouble navigating through this wikia? Here are some links that will take you to central parts of the We Are Daisy wikia: Contests - For information about contests. At the moment, there are no active contests. Daisy's Appearances - For redirects to detailed pages of all the games she has appeared in. FanArt - Drawings, digital art and other fan art. Sarasaland Gossip - For rumors, theories, fan-made content and the latest gossip surrounding Daisy. If you are still lost, or have any general questions or comments, feel free to stop by our Chatroom and leave a message. '' Affiliates I''n addition to the We-Are-Daisy wikia, you can find WeAreDaisy affiliates in these locations:'' Our Facebook page Our Twitter page Our Youtube videos Our DeviantArt group Our Google+ page Our Petition Miiverse of We Are Daisy founders Category:Navigation